


Fortunate son

by killerweasel



Category: Angel/Buffy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very few things are as important as family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate son

This is for [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_69**](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/)

Title: Fortunate son  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Spike, Drusilla  
Prompt: 44. Sweet Nothings  
Word Count: 2,791  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Very few things are as important as family.

AU after _Redefinition_ and I mucked around with the _Buffy_ timeline

**Fortunate son**

I had no idea if this would work. Drusilla couldn’t do it because he knew her. She’d probably get a stake through her ribs as a result. Part of me wanted to get back in the truck and just drive away. She’d never give me a moment’s peace though. With a sigh, I got out of the truck, popped the hood like there was something wrong, and then made my way to the front steps.

The door swung open after the third knock. I gave the man on the other side an ‘aw shucks’ grin. “My truck broke down. Could I come in and use your phone to call someone?”

He stared at me for a moment before glancing over my shoulder at the truck. Unless I did something stupid, like allowed my face to shift in front of him, I should still pass for human. My skin hadn’t taken on the pale color the undead tended to have from lack of sunlight yet. If the Slayer was visiting, then I didn’t stand a chance. She’d be able to sense my lack of heartbeat.

Finally, he sighed. “Come inside.”

I felt the barrier slip away as I stepped forward. “Thanks a lot. I’ll just be a minute.”

When he led me through the apartment, a little jolt of energy seemed to pass through me. It was similar to what happened when I was near Drusilla. I was willing to bet that’s what family felt like. That confirmed he had Spike somewhere close by.

“The phone is right over there.” He pointed it out and then sat down on the couch.

I cradled the phone next to my ear with my shoulder as I dialed the number to my old apartment. He listened to me rattle on about how I needed a tow truck. I waited until his back was to me and then I took a step closer to where he was sitting. “Sorry about this.” As he turned to look at me, I swung the phone, slamming the thick plastic into the side of his head. He collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

Kneeling down, I listened to his heart for a moment. The beat was steady which made a wave of relief wash over me. If I’d killed the Slayer’s Watcher, she would hunt me down. I used the cord from the phone to bind his hands and feet in case he woke up before I was finished.

Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply. The scent of old blood and pain seemed to be coming from down the hall. I followed it until I reached a closed door. The lock snapped as I twisted the doorknob. There was shock on Spike’s face when I stepped inside. “Who the hell are you?”

I chuckled softly. “Our sire sent me.” Captivity hadn’t been good to him. He looked too thin and the chains on his wrists had dug into the flesh below.

Spike blinked a couple of times. “Dru...” His scarred eyebrow rose slightly. “Haven’t been dead long, have you?”

“Two weeks.” I began to root through the drawers, trying to find the keys. “It’s a long story. Where does he keep the keys?”

“Third drawer on the left.” Spike sat up straighter. “Did you kill him?”

“No.” I found what I was looking for. “Knocked him out. He’s going to have one hell of a headache when he gets up.”

“Good. He’s not that bad of a guy. Could have staked me, but he didn’t.” He shifted his wrists to give me better access to the lock. “Is she here?”

I shook my head. “She’s in a hotel room waiting for us.”

The moment the chains fell away, he tried to stand up. His knees threatened to buckle and I managed to get my bad arm around his waist to keep him from falling out of the tub. “Haven’t they been feeding you?”

“Don’t think they know how much we really need.” Spike threw an arm around my neck. “What happened to your hand?”

I glanced at the place where my hand used to be. “That’s a longer story. Are those military assholes going to come after you?”

“I don’t know.” He shuddered. “Let’s go.”

\---

The smile on Drusilla’s face when we came through the door made me feel damn good. I stepped back as she wrapped her arms around Spike’s body. He nuzzled her neck, whispering things so low even my new hearing couldn’t make them out. “Kitten, come here and see your brother.”

Spike turned, looking me over. “Does my brother have a name?”

“Lindsey McDonald.” I moved until my shoulders brushed against Spike’s. “You must be starving.”

“I can’t hunt like this. The thing they stuck in my head activates if I get too close to anyone.” He wrapped his arms around his body. “Animal blood just doesn’t taste the same.”

Tilting my head, I saw a pair of sneakers sticking out from behind the bed. Drusilla giggled. “Come in to my parlor said the spider to the fly. Too lost to find his room, he came and played with me.”

The body would have to stay where it was. It was too close to sunrise for us to get out of here, so hopefully his buddies didn’t come looking for him. “I’ll see if I can find someone to eat. We’ll figure out a way for you to feed.” I slipped out through the door and into the parking lot.

It took me five minutes to find a suitable person. I didn’t want someone who would be able to scream their ass off or make a run for it if something went wrong. We seriously didn’t need to have the police coming banging on the door. I came up behind him, wrapping my arm around his throat. My new vampire strength still impressed me. Every time I grabbed someone or sunk my fangs into their flesh, a little rush of power went through me. I was starting to understand why Angel had thrown me up against so many walls or cut off my air. It made a person’s heart pound until the noise was all you could hear.

I cut off the guy’s air long enough for him to pass out. Then I made it seem like I was helping a friend who had a few too many back to his room. I thought I heard Spike’s stomach growl when I came inside. “Grab the duct tape from the bag over there.”

Drusilla watched the two of us from the corner of the room while she swayed back and forth to music no one else could hear. I wrapped the guy’s wrists in tape and then stuck a piece across his mouth before pushing the body back onto the bed. “Try biting him.” I sat down and held the body upright, tilting the guy’s head to the side. His heart was starting to beat faster and I knew he’d be awake soon.

“The last time I did that, it felt like a mule had kicked the inside of my skull.” Spike’s face shifted, exposing the demon within. He sat down on the other side of the man. Just as his fangs were about to pierce skin, Spike howled in pain. He fell to the floor, clutching his head, and writhed for a moment on the ratty carpet.

What I’d just seen horrified me. How was he supposed to live like this? A vampire who couldn’t hunt would slowly go insane from lack of food. I let the body fall from my hand onto the bed and got down on the floor next to Spike. “Are you okay?”

He gave me a look. “What do you think?” Spike sat up, rubbing his temples. “It was worth a try though. At least now I know if they’re alive, it’ll zap me.”

“How long do you have to drink if I snap his neck before the blood goes bad?” The blood of a corpse didn’t taste the same, not to mention it made a vampire’s stomach want to turn inside out.

“Long enough.” I helped him to his feet. “You should have a bite first if you want.”

“Thud thud thud, like a rabbit in a trap.” Drusilla pointed toward the figure on the bed who was now struggling to get his hands free. “It’s polite for brothers to share.”

I let my face change as I reached the bed. The first time that had happened I’d bitten my own tongue. One would think it hurt to have all the bones and muscles shift under the skin, but it felt completely natural. I wondered what I looked like.

The guy screamed behind the tape when he saw me. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off of the bed. Tilting my head, I buried my fangs into his throat. The blood touching my tongue made me moan softly. I made sure not to take very much, just enough to tide me over until the next night. Pulling away, I licked the blood from the corner of my lips. “Can you hold him? Can’t do it one handed.”

Spike wrapped his arm around the guy’s waist. With a snarl, I snapped the man’s neck. I held the limp body steady while Spike drank his fill. When he was finished, I dumped the corpse with the other one. “Thank you. That’s the first time I’ve felt full in weeks.”

\---

Drusilla insisted Spike and I share one of the beds for ‘brotherly bonding’, which amused me. She busied herself with playing with the eyes from the corpses. Since it was more than a bit disturbing to listen to as she made the eyes speak in different voices, I toned it out after a while.

Spike’s fingers gently traced the scars on either side of my neck. “You’ve got Darla’s mark on the other side of your throat.”

It was a statement, not a question, but I nodded anyway. I told him about myself, about what I’d done and where I’d worked out in Los Angeles. Didn’t have any reason to lie to him. The past was the past and I was a whole new person now. “Angel and I, we...” I saw something on Spike’s face, like he knew what I was talking about without saying anything. “He’s the one who took my hand. Threatened his friend and before I could blink, I was bleeding to death on the floor. Hurt like a son of a bitch.”

“Bet it was the hand you used for everything too. He always was a sadistic bastard.” Spike shifted his body closer to mine. “So you’re the one who brought Darla back, huh? Heard she was in the world again.”

“We brought her back as a human. She was... she was so lost, Spike. It was like being alive shattered something deep down inside of her. And they’d brought Darla back sick on purpose so he would ‘do the right thing’.” Except things hadn’t worked out the way they’d planned at all. Or maybe it had. They’d wanted him dark while still in possession of his soul. The end result was something that sent a chill down my spine.

“He wouldn’t do that.”

“I know that, you know that, they didn’t seem to grasp the concept.” I scratched at the bite mark. “They had me bring in Drusilla to do the deed instead. I watched the light fade from Darla’s eyes.”

The fingers on my neck kept stroking over my flesh, never slowing, never stopping. “Loved her, didn’t you? Can hear it in your voice.”

“Would have died for her.” And when I thought about it, I guess I did. “The night she came back, my boss had a party in his house to celebrate the occasion. His wife had no idea what they were and she let Drusilla and Darla into the house. Angel locked everyone in the wine cellar with the two of them.”

“Close your eyes, Lindsey. I want you to tell me what happened.”

“Angel had this look on his face when he shut the door. It was like he didn’t give a damn that people who had nothing to do with Darla being turned were going to die. Never saw my boss show fear before that night. Darla tore his throat out. Most of it’s a blur. I remember screams, hearing the sound of blood splattering on the floor, people begging and pleading for their lives. I wanted to tell them it was pointless. Doubt they would have listened though. I woke up in a pile of bodies. Only two of us survived the massacre.” I wondered how Lilah was doing now that she no longer had any competition. She’d worked her ass off just as hard as I had. It wouldn’t take her long to make her way to the top. Part of me almost felt sorry for anyone who got in her way.

“Wolfram and Hart had wanted him dark, you know? Angelus with a soul. They just had no damn clue what they’d unleashed. He set Darla and Drusilla on fire.” I heard Spike growl. “They showed up at my door, weak and wounded. A human would have died from those wounds. They didn’t want blood from a bag or something from the butcher shop. They wanted it to be fresh. And I didn’t care any more. Everything was so bad by that point, like I was sinking until I could barely keep my head above water.”

His mouth found my throat, making me moan softly. The feel of his tongue against the scars sent a shiver down my spine. “Want to taste you, Lindsey. Want to at least try.”

I murmured something, tilting my head on the pillow. Felt his face shift against my skin. I twisted my hand in the sheet as he bit down. I waited for him to scream, waited for that damn thing in his head to punish him for wanting to do this, but nothing happened. Looked like we’d found some kind of a loophole. Spike’s hand snaked inside of my pants to wrap around my cock.

Between his mouth and his hand, I was lost in a whirlwind of sensations. Somewhere in the distance, Drusilla clapped her hands with glee because we were ‘playing so nicely’. By the time he pulled his mouth away from the wound he’d created, my head was spinning. Even though he’d probably taken more than he should have, I didn’t mind. My blood was better than anything he could get from a human.

I whispered his name as I came. My eyes fluttered open in time to see Spike licking his fingers clean. “You all right?” I nodded and gave him a goofy little grin. “Finish the story before you fall asleep.”

He rested his head on my chest and I brushed my fingers through his hair. “I invited them in. We barely made it to the bedroom when Darla shoved me onto the bed. I don’t think they’d come with the intention of killing me, not after they’d let me live in the wine cellar. But they were ravenous, Spike. The pain was too much and they lost control.”

It hadn’t hurt as much as I’d expected. I could feel my life slipping away little by little with each passing minute. Darla had murmured things in my ear, everything I’d wanted to hear her to say. Even though I knew it was all a lie, knew she was only saying it because I was dying, part of me enjoyed every word. She wasn’t the one who brought me back, though. Just before the world faded to black, she whispered a goodbye and slipped from the room, leaving me alone with Drusilla.

“Drusilla had talked about you; saying things about soldiers and the Slayer, and how ‘Daddy would be ever so cross if he knew what they were doing to you’.”

The bed sunk down as Drusilla joined us. “Such a good kitten.”

I sighed contentedly as she laid her head to rest next to Spike’s. “The last thing I remember before I woke up was the taste of blood on my tongue.” I’d expected to die that night, but I never thought I would end up like this. “We left LA two days later. It was too dangerous for me to stick around. I didn’t know if Angel would stake me or didn’t know if the firm would send someone to finish me off.”

For a few minutes, the room was silent. I just started to drift off when I heard Spike’s voice. “Welcome to the family, Lindsey.”


End file.
